donkey_kong_country_returns_freezefandomcom-20200214-history
1-1 Mangrove Cove
Mangrove Cove is the first level of Lost Mangroves and Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. It involves going through several mangroves, plane wrecks, shipwrecks and beaches. It has 9 Puzzle Pieces. Walkthrough You will start by crash landing in a plane. Mash ZL and ZR to get out of there. You will land on a small mangrove where you can see a frozen Donkey Kong Island in the distance. Slide down the waterslide into a large lake. Swim to the left through the plane chunk to find a hidden area with the first Puzzle Piece (1/9) inside it. Get out of the lake and you will go onto a beach with a few Dozies and the first KONG Letter (1/4) in between two branches leading to the next area. Collect it and continue. You will see a piranha plant-like plant that will hang from a tree. Ride it up when it goes down and head left over the branches to find another Puzzle Piece (2/9). Keep going until you see a hook in the ground. A Tutorial Pig will appear and tell you how to pluck it out of the ground. Pluck it to open a metal platform. Pluck the hook out of the platform that just appeared to make another appear, as well as a winged banana. Collect the bananas behind it to collect a Puzzle Piece (3/9). Go past the Checkpoint to your right. To the right of the Checkpoint is a hook. Pluck it to remove the wall in front of you, allowing you to proceed. Go through until you see another hanging piranha plant. Slam the cracked ground under it to find a hidden area with another Puzzle Piece (4/9) inside it. Keep going through the plane wreck until you see another hanging plant. Ride it up, but don't go right. Go left to find another Puzzle Piece (5/9). Keep going through the collapsing plane wreck platforms until you exit the wreck and land in another lake. Jump up onto the trampoline boat platform and you will see a KONG Letter (2/4) under a branch leading to the next area. Roll off the boat and jump to grab it. Now keep moving ahead until you find a lone hook in the ground. Pull it out to make a gigantic mangrove tree emerge from the ground. Climb up the branches that it produces and go into the Barrel Cannon. Shoot yourself up the tree, while collect the third KONG Letter (3/4) and next Puzzle Piece (6/9) as you ascend up the mangroves. You will be shot through a mangrove forest and will land on a beach next to a Snowmad ship. Pass through the Checkpoint to your right. You will find a Diddy Kong Barrel to your right. Grab it to get Diddy as a buddy. Hover over the spike floor and continue. A boat will crash on the shore and a trio of Tucks will appear. Defeat them and continue. Now go onto a shipwreck with lots of boxes on top. There is a hidden hatch on the planks of the ship deck. Slam to go under them and you will appear in a banana bar, where some Tutorial Pigs will hurl bananas at you. Collect them for a Puzzle Piece (7/9). Continue to the right, and a Waldough will burst out of a crate. Defeat him and continue over the swinging platforms over spikes. You will then appear near a crane and a few swinging platforms and scaffolds. One the one on the right is a Tuff Tuck. Grab it and hurl it at the target to your left to twist the platforms to collect the last KONG Letter (4/4). On the left side of the platform with the 'G' is a high swinging platform. Jump on it and jump into the Explosive Barrel Cannon to your left. You will end up in a secret room. Collect all the bananas for another Puzzle Piece (8/9). Keep heading left and the Tutorial Pig will give you five bundles of bananas to test out your new KONG POW move. Use it and jump over the hill. There will be a symbol on the floor with a Snowmad ship in the distance. Bang on it three times to destroy the ships and show a Barrel Cannon. You will be shot into the background and destroy the final ship, and the Slot Machine Barrel will appear. Don't break it yet! Instead head right to find a secret area with the final Puzzle Piece (9/9) in it. Now break the Slot Machine Barrel to complete the level. Videos/Music